endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Locations
Throughout both Endless Ocean games, you will travel the world in order to progress the story. All of the locations that can be visited in game are listed here, along with a short summary of each. Endless Ocean |body = In , the player is limited to diving at various locations around the Manoa Lai Sea, an area located in the fictional Pelago Commonwealth. Fifteen of these locations are given names and labelled on the player's map. Lagoon The Lagoon is located in the Northeastern area of the Manoa Lai Sea, and it is the first area the player will have access to. The primary attraction to this area comes in the form of the vibrant corals that fill it, along with the accompanying variety in sea life - plenty of small, colorful fish make their homes in the various nooks and crannies provided to them. This variation in species also depends upon the time of day - if the player visits at night, they'll find that some of the Lagoon's residents have disappeared, only to be replaced by entirely different species. Coral Forest The Coral Forest is the second area the player will have access to over the course of the storyline. It is named for the distinctive and striking coral tower formations specific to it. The player can find several larger kinds of fish here than in the Lagoon, including Humphead Wrasses and Bicolor Parrotfish. The small cave called the Gem Chest of Loa can also be found here. Blue Holes Blue Holes, an area known as Blue Hall in the European release of Endless Ocean, is so named for the fact that it consists of a large, overarching rock formation enclosing a cave that has several round holes in the ceiling. The player is introduced to the Salvaging mechanic here - Katherine walks the player through the process, helping them pick up the Dolphin Medal. According to an email from Alfred Thorman, a higher-up of Katherine's, Blue Holes is well-known due to the fact that the strange way currents flow here seems to draw in such items from time to time. Triple Steps Located just to the West of Coral Forest, Triple Steps is a location well-known due to the reason for its nomenclature; The rocks here jut out of a steep incline in three distinct tiers, each home to colorful corals and the associated small marine life. Other than the area's striking appearance, the player has very little to do here during the storyline. Rock Bluff [[Rock Bluff|'Rock Bluff']], called Rock Land in the European version of the game, is an area well-known for its rather confounding maze-like formations of stone; as such, its name is apt. Larger and less-colourful forms of life make their homes here, like Japanese Bullhead Sharks and a resident Scalloped Hammerhead that patrols the hallways. Just to the West, a Humpback Whale makes its rounds. Sunshine Beach Found to the South of Blue Holes, [[Sunshine Beach|'Sunshine Beach']] is a location so named because it is composed of a large stretch of sand close to the surface of the ocean. Here, California Sea Lions make their homes, and a prominent rock in the center of the Beach is the home base for a pod of Short-Beaked Common Dolphins. As well as this, the corals on said rock are also home to several smaller fish, including a solitary Luna Lionfish. Mermaid Tunnel [[Mermaid Tunnel|'Mermaid Tunnel']], a place called Mermaid's Grotto in the European version of Endless Ocean, is a small, serene area patrolled by a Green Sea Turtle and Bower's Parrotfish. The soft pink corals around its entrance are seen in very few other places around Manoa Lai. The Tunnel itself, a round hole bored into the rock to the Southeast of the Manoa Lai Sea, leads further on to a grand cave with what seems like a mysterious history of its own. Wild Channel The [[Wild Channel|'Wild Channel']] is a wide hallway of rock located roughly in the mid-Southern area of Manoa Lai, somewhat to the West of Sunshine Beach. Its main attraction comes in the form of its largest resident, the local North Atlantic Right Whale that patrols up and down the Channel, turning around in the wider sections of sea to either end. Other species of life include a single Marbled Ray and a Golden Trevally that also make their own rounds. Secret Lake The [[Secret Lake|'Secret Lake']] is a small inlet of the Manoa Lai Sea found to the South of the region. It is a sunny location, a deep, circular area surrounded by walls of rock, that is well-known for the event known as a 'Tanga Day'; From time to time, the player will get an email alerting them to the appearance of large numbers of a specific kind of fish in the Lake due to the odd way the currents are flowing. There is a rock protruding from the sand in the center of the Lake that houses several corals, and is home to other species of small fish that are comparably unremarkable, considering the Tanga Day phenomenon. Deep Valley Deep Valley, true to its name, is a yawning gash in the seafloor that beckons the player to unknown, unseen depths. The player is unable to pass a certain distance, however, until they're granted a special set of equipment that lets them breathe at higher pressures. Located in mid-Southern Manoa Lai, Deep Valley houses the Passage to the Abyss. Passage to the Abyss Also called the Crevasse to the Abyss in the European version of the game, the Passage to the Abyss is marked on the player's map right next to the marking for Deep Valley. The Passage to the Abyss has an apt name - it is the short stretch of water that transitions the player from the outside world to the lightless, almost alien landscape of the Abyss, the deepest, darkest area in the game. Comb Reef [[Comb Reef|'Comb Reef']] - called Knives Reef in the European release - is a formation of coral-covered rock in the Western area of Manoa Lai. Its American name comes, rather obviously, from the fact that it resembles a comb when viewed from above, with several protruding formations of rock forming miniature dead-end 'hallways' between them. The nearby sea is home to a pod of Pacific White-Sided Dolphins, but other than that - and a mysterious necklace - this area holds no particularly interesting things. Green Garden [[Green Garden|'Green Garden']] is so named for the high abundance of kelp that grows there. It is a sunny location, shallow and close to the surface, but that cheerful appearance is deceptive. This area is well-known for being dangerous to divers who go there on their own due to the fact that it is very easy to get entangled in the long, clinging fronds of kelp and be unable to free oneself before one runs out of air. Aside from that morbid reality, this area is also known for being home to Bearded Seals. Mo'ia Atoll Mo'ia Atoll is a location well-known for the mysterious and ancient set of flooded ruins that it houses. Alongside the unique sea life that can be found within, the outer entrance of the Atoll - located somewhat to the Southwest of Manoa Lai - is also a place where the player can find a patrolling Whale Shark. In the European version of the game, it is called Marige Atoll. Great Drop-Off Home to a Blue Whale and another of the most notable creatures in the Manoa Lai Sea - perhaps the ''most'' notable - the [[Great Drop-Off|'Great Drop-Off']] is as it sounds: a massive cliff sloping down into the depths of the ocean. It is the second-deepest location that the player can dive in, coming only after Deep Valley. Aquarium The Aquarium is a place that the player can go to in order to observe different types of fish where they might have trouble doing so in the wild. Unfortunately, the player cannot use the Aquarium to learn more information about the creatures they place there. On the player's map, once unlocked, the Aquarium can be reached if the player selects the box to the very left-hand side of the map when piloting the boat. }} Endless Ocean: Blue World |body = There are eight locations in that the player can travel to, spanning 6 of 7 continents across the world (Europe, Asia, Oceania, North America, South America & Antarctica). Nineball Island Nineball Island is a small island that serves as the main base of operations for L&L Diving Service in . It belongs to Jean-Eric, who won it in a high-stakes game of nineball (a variant of pool where you must hit the billiard balls in numerical order from 1-9 to win), hence its name. In-Game Description "This small island is only 100 feet in diameter. Surrounded by miles of coral reefs, it's the perfect getaway spot. Jean-Eric won it from a rival diver in a game of nine ball." Area Information "Situated far to the south of Rishu Island, the main island of the Pelago Commonwealth in the South Pacific, this small coral island is the base of operations for L&L Diving Service. Surrounded by breathtaking natural beauty, the only structure on the island is the small cabin of which Jean-Eric is so proud." Gatama Atoll Gatama Atoll is the first area available to explore and the starting point of . A coral reef located in the South Pacific Ocean, it's filled with geological formations such as Cake Rock, Dolphin Island and Deep Hole, the latter of which is its own small map containing a forest of kelp and its namesake crater that penetrates deep into the seabed, holding various forms of marine life. In-Game Description "A tropical ocean paradise loved by divers for its colorful coral and fish and more recently by scientists for its unique marine life. With plenty of large and small fish, this is an ideal diving location." Area Information "This breathtaking coral reef is situated to the south of the Kush Islands. Gatama means "mother's treasure" in the local language. Despite the reef's astonishing biodiversity, the area remains mostly unknown to the rest of the world. The atoll is close to Nineball Island and is more or less wave free because of the reef's unique structure. Its calm waters make Gatama Atoll a great place for divers of all levels to enjoy." Ciceros Strait Ciceros Strait is the second area available to explore in . It is a strait that runs between islands of the Cyclades. Located in Greece's Aegean Sea, this area contains sunken vessels and lost history galore, alongside dangerous whirlpools that come and go based on the time of day, and a castle that could be the key to the Song of Dragons... In-Game Description "This channel runs between the outlying islands of the Cyclades group in the Aegean Sea. Its varied terrain and shark-infested waters make it popular with divers. Its array of sunken wrecks also makes it a prime destination for treasure-hunting salvagers." Area Information "The Aegean Sea is home to the Cyclades, a group of islands in Greek waters. Ciceros Strait lies between the remote Ailouros (or "Cat") Island and Ciceros Island to the east. The waters in the strait are shallower than the surrounding sea, causing strong currents and a large number of whirlpools known as the Ciceros Undines. Many ships have gone down in these mysterious waters in the past, giving rise among local sailors to legends of sirens." North Coast of Canada The North Coast of Canada is the third area available to explore in . A smaller-than-usual-map, this small section of ocean is shuttered from much sunlight on its surface by floating plates of drift ice that hold polar bears and birds. Beneath the surface, narwhals and other arctic fish roam free and wide, alongside a familiar face. In-Game Description "This area off the east coast of Ward Hunt Island is frozen year round. Polar bears and seals make their homes on the vast fields of drift ice, while a wide variety of marine life form an ecosystem beneath." Area Information "The ice floes have pushed together to form a solid ice sheet here, but there is still an ocean below. You can see polar bears and seals here all year yound, but human visitors are a rarity. The Canadian government has banned hunting here, but the danger of thin ice does just as good a job of keeping hunters away. Thanks to the protected status of this area, you can see belugas, narwhals, and whales here." Weddell Sea The Weddell Sea is the fourth area available to explore in . A frigid area filled with icebergs, caverns and, most important of all, penguins, this sea houses the serene Iceberg Cavern and several Leopard Seals. In-Game Description "Located between the Antarctic Peninsula and Coats Land, this unique region is still relatively unknown, with new species being discovered every year. The currents bring a plentiful supply of plankton, and whales are known to come here to feed." Area Information "The Weddell Sea lies between the Antarctic Peninsula and Coats Land, and at 1.7 million square miles, it is the largest body of water in the Antarctic. A huge number of icebergs float around the region, the most impressive being Special Iceberg A-sm16p. Also known as the Iceberg Cavern, it is over 150 feet in diameter. Chilling sounds described as a whistle or a roar have been reported there, leading to rumors among workers stationed on Antarctic bases in the area of terrifying ghostly happenings in the area." Cortica River The Cortica River is the fifth and penultimate area available to explore in . A murky river filled with piranhas, freshwater fish, dangerous creatures and secrets, this river hides the Twilight Temple which contains an Okeanos Tablet and freshwater dolphins. In-Game Description "This Amazon tributary is known for its many shallows and large variety of freshwater animals. Divers must be careful when swimming along its narrow channels, as its muddy waters cause poor visibility." Area Information "The Cortica River is a medium-sized river that flows eastward from its source in northeastern Brazil. It merges with the Amazon at longitude 53° west, which then empties into the Atlantic. Its location means that the Cortica River's ecosystem is very similar to that of the Amazon. Even in Brazil, where the rivers are being actively developed, there are parts of the river basin that have never been explored. There was a sensation when ancient ruins were discovered there two or three years ago." Zahhab Region The Zahhab Region is the final area available to explore in . A large continental shelf that runs flat for much of its area, with the exceptions of the deep Twin Crevasses leading to ocean depths and the vast Super Drop-Off leading to the open ocean, this area houses a wide and diverse ecosystem of coral, tropical fish, cetaceans and large marine life, as well as the ruins of a forgotten civilization. In-Game Description "This area off Egypt's east coast sports a breathtaking coral reef. Divers come from far and wide to explore its shallows and depths, while others gather here to watch whales all year round." Area Information "About six hours south of the Egyptian port city of Hurghada by boat, access to this area is extremely limited. It is close to Luxor and filled with ancient ruins. The word "zahhab" means "gold" in Arabic. The region boasts beautiful, nearly translucent waters, but it is right next to the open sea, making it a treacherous place for divers who don't take proper precautions." Aquarium The Aquarium is a location that can be accessed in . It is Hayako's main workplace. In the Save the Aquarium quest, visitors come to view animals in the aquarium. Hayako will tell you what people currently want to see and you can customize the aquarium accordingly, with the goal of attaining as many visitors as possible. In-Game Description "Located a mere 15 minutes from the nearest train station, this aquarium complex is one of the largest in the world. Its centerpiece is a missive acrylic tank large enough to house whales. You can see everything here, from the very smallest sea creatures to huge marine mammals." Area Information "The main selling point of this newly built Japanese aquarium is its massive acrylic tank, the biggest in the world, that allows it to display animals as big as whales." }} Category:Locations Category:Locations in Endless Ocean Category:Starting Locations Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Endless Ocean